Drastic Changes - A Jellal X Meredy One-shot
by LeMeredySenpai
Summary: It hadn't taken long for the two members of Crime Sorciere to realize each other's feelings... What they didn't expect was what came later that night.


So.. this is my first attempt at a Jeredy fanfic. I posted it the other day, but went back and did some revising and such.

It is rated M for mature, just as a head's up before you read it But if you like it, hate it, think I should post another, just lemme know

-Sarah

Jellal caught himself staring at her again.

He had been watching Meredy grow up right before his very eyes, ever since their little band of rogue mages had been formed. Even before Ultear had left them, the pinkette had matured far beyond anything Jellal had expected. She had become more humble, kinder, sweeter... even more beautiful than she already was. How was that even possible? He wasn't even sure... but he never complained. He always enjoyed seeing that heart-stopping smile of hers, especially when it was directed at him. Though... he couldn't tell her that. Not yet, at least.  
It had happened rather slowly, this brooding attraction he felt for her. It was deep, strong, something he didn't think he'd feel again, especially after everything that had happened with Erza. He thought love had faded out of his life forever. Little did he realize that another chance was literally presenting herself right before him, he just hadn't been ready to see it yet. But how could he break something like that to her? After everything that had happened, everything the two of them had been through together, he knew she saw him as more of an older brother. Or a father figure, perhaps. Nothing that could transpire past more than a family bond or a deep friendship, to his dismay. But he would be alright with that. For her sake. That was all that mattered to him anymore.

Meredy caught herself dreaming about him again.

It had been like this every night for the past few months, ever since Ultear had disappeared from their lives. Meredy was trying so hard to be strong in front of the others, to show a tough front just as she used to when she was younger. But it was difficult, faking a genuine smile like that in front of everyone, in front of Jellal, but she had to.. She needed to be strong. For herself and for her comrades. It was what Ultear would have wanted. She knew he could see through it easily, though. He had been with her so long, she was surprised she could hide anything at all from him. She did hide one thing rather well. The one thing she was sure she didn't want to hide.  
She had began to notice it back within the seven year gap, how her mannerisms and her attitude had drastically changed so much. She thought it was because of Ultear, because of her influence on the pinkette's life - which wasn't entirely wrong. Though, Meredy realized there was much more going on inside of her head - and her heart - when she was around Jellal. She had always viewed him as a father figure, as someone she looked up to and admired more than almost anyone else she knew. But things had started to change... Her heart fluttered every time he called her name, her face flushed every time he would turn that dazzling smile of his onto her. It was it's own form of incredible torture. She hated it, hated the way he was making her feel.. but, at the same time, she couldn't get enough of it.  
She was falling, and she was falling hard. What was a girl to do, when she was infatuated with the man who was once more like a father figure to her?  
She'd have to cross that bridge when she got there, which would be much /much/ sooner than she expected.

As she climbed out of her tent - more or less trying to clear her head - she was met by a familiar face sitting in front of the campfire, one she had seen not moments ago while she was sleeping. The realization caused her to jump back in shock, her cheeks immediately flaming an exquisite red in the process.

"J-Jellal-! I didn't realize you were-.." She brought her sentence to an abrupt halt when she noticed the tense set of his shoulders, a deep crevice forming between her brow as she moved closer to sit beside him. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

The only answer he gave was a slight nod, his gaze remaining on the ground before him as his fingers drew random patterns into the dirt. This was definitely a change from his usual demeanor; the determined, almost fierce way he held himself now actually made the pinkette's brows crumple in slight worry and curiosity. Was there something on his mind she didn't know about? She was sure there was.. Jellal had his secrets, she knew that. She'd never force him to spill something he wasn't comfortable enough to tell her on his own. But this... something about the way his dark eyes danced in the light of the fire.. it made her want to know. More than anything else.

"...Is something the matter, Jellal..?" She asked in a hushed tone, a hand cautiously reaching up to lightly grasp onto his shoulder. The contact caused the male to jump and turn towards the pinkette in surprise, her own reaction to this causing her to fall backwards off of the log. She braced herself for the cold of the dirt as she fell, eyes closing tightly in anticipation.  
But it never came. Hesitantly opening an eye, Meredy came face-to-face with Jellal, both his hands grasping onto her forearms, keeping her from completely falling to the ground. The warmth of his skin sent shivers down her spine, her gaze never faltering as she looked into his deep orbs.  
Those deep orbs that held so much concern... For her.

"Are you alright..?" He asked after a moment, gently pulling her back up until she was comfortably settled upon the log once more. As soon as he loosened his grip upon her, the female felt the cold settle back in, though she wouldn't say this aloud. She couldn't..  
Instead, after taking a moment to swallow the nervous lump that had formed inside her throat, she dismissed his apology with a rather flustered smile.

"I-I'm fine.. I just hadn't expected that, is all." Why did her voice have to sound so gentle when she spoke like that? Why did her face have to hold the most faint blush as she broke eye contact with him? It wasn't fair, not one bit, that she made him feel so.. conflicted when she was around. What was he to do? He could barely hold himself back - the distance between the two of them had almost been completely diminished once he moved to help her up, so he could smell the sweet aroma that was her with too much clarity. It was drawing him in, much like watching her attempt to slow her breathing. Was she feeling the same as he..? He could only hope.  
So, instead of speaking himself, he reached out to grip one of her wrists - gently, of course, considering he didn't want to frighten her again - and turn her to meet his gaze yet again in a slow manner. What he was met with practically took his breath away. Her emerald eyes glistened in the light of their fading campfire, her teeth biting into that supple bottom lip in a way that made him wish he could replace them with his own. It was a wonder he was able to hold himself back... that is, until the sound of his name echoed past her lips and met his ears.

"J-Jellal.." There was no question in her tone, no question in the look in her eyes, no question in the rapidly beating pulse he felt under her skin. She wanted this, too.. He was almost certain of that. Instinct seemed to take over when he closed the distance between the two of them and planted a cautious kiss upon her lips. A kiss that she hesitantly returned.

The feeling of the male's lips as they trailed up and down her neck caused the pinkette to sigh from beneath him, her body sinking back further into her little cot as he hovered over her. She didn't even remember how they had arrived at this point, nestled inside of her tent, with the bulk of their clothing littering the floor around them, but not one bit of her could say she minded. Not with his hands ghosting along her skin like they were, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. In fact, she was too busy letting her own fingers memorize the planes of his chest to even regret this decision. His skin felt so soft under her fingers, his soft, pleased sighs sounding more and more like music to her ears with each stroke her fingers made along his heated skin. Though, before long her movements were cut off as he lowered himself completely onto her, his lips molding to her own yet again and causing her very skin to tingle in response. It was just the same as the first kiss; slow, deep, passionate. Enough to make butterflies erupt within her lower stomach and her legs wrap around his waist. It was when their kiss was broken so that the two could breathe that Jellal spoke in a deep, husky voice.

"Do you want to continue, Meredy..?"

Something about the way her name rolled off his lips, about the way his dark, half-lidded eyes practically drank in her form underneath him that stopped any and all objections from rolling off of her tongue. She wanted this, more than she had thought she could ever want anything else in her life. Of course, there was a slight whir of nervousness brimming under her determination - this being her first time, and all - but she trusted Jellal. Trusted him with her life. So, instead of voicing any actual response, she pulled him down to connect their lips once again, pouring every ounce of passion she felt into the kiss.

Jellal had no chance of holding back once she initiated the next kiss, his hands burying into her soft pink locks while his lower body ground eagerly into her own. The excitement was whirring through his body by this point - both emotional and sexual - the anticipation being fueled on more fiercely by the soft moans that were being released from the female underneath him. God, why did she have to taste so good, why did her body have to fit so easily against his with every deep, slow grind he made into her? It was making the tent formed within his boxers throb with eagerness. He wanted her, so badly it almost hurt. And he was going to have her. All to himself. His attention was drawn south as he broke their heated kiss, his hands sliding from her hair to slowly unhook her bra from the back. Quickly discarding the fabric, he moved in and captured her right nip within his mouth, his tongue gently rolling against the sensitive flesh until he felt it harden against his muscle. He made sure to give the left breast the same treatment, his tongue teasing the hardened nub until her moans met his ears and caused him to shiver in excitement. He didn't think he could wait any longer now, which was made apparent as his hands slid down the curves of her body and proceeded to remove her underwear. His boxers immediately followed suit, leaving the two mages completely nude as their bodies ground together within the hot tent. Jellal began fluttering soft kisses all along the female's neck, his soft moans matching hers in intensity as her hands slipped around his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly as he nipped at her ear, his breath fanning across her heated skin as he spoke. She managed a nervous nod, her eyes meeting his as he smiled down at her. "I promise I'll be gentle," he assured her before capturing her lips yet again, his body settling into place as the tip of his hard length prodded her sex. He was incredibly gentle in his movements - just as he'd promised to be - as he made his way into her virgin body, the tightness of her walls around him making him groan against her lips. He could feel the pinkette tense against him, her eyes closed tightly as she did her best to absorb the pain. So Jellal did his best to distract her, running his fingers through her hair while continuing to kiss her until she felt fully adjusted. Though, once he got that confirmation, he was quick to respond.  
Wrapping the female's legs back around his waist, he began to slowly pump his hips against her, causing his girth to slide in and out of her tight entrance. He kept his eyes on her the entire time, however; gauging her reactions to each little movement he made until he could see the pain wiped clean from her brow, replaced by the pleasure being reflected back into his eyes. And with that, his movements began to increase in their tempo, his hard length rubbing deeply into her tight walls that caused both mages to moan against one another. It wasn't long before Jellal could feel Meredy moving back against him with each thrust he made, their bodies beginning to clap together almost audibly was their speed only continued to increase.  
As their two bodies continued to dance their lustful dance, Jellal continued planting heated kisses against her skin, his hands sliding back down to grope her breasts with each deep thrust he made. He could already feel the intense pleasure beginning to take hold of him, his member becoming more rigid each time it delved back into her depths. He wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, and by the look upon the female's face, her finish was drawing near, as well. So as such, Jellal began to pump rapidly into his lovely pinkette's body, the rougher movements causing both of their bodies to sweat in the intensity. The tent was shaking around them. Meredy's nails dug into the male's back harder and harder with every deep thrust in he made. God, her moans were making it hard for him to restrain himself as his member twitched inside of her each time she screamed his name. He was so close he could almost taste it in the air.

Meredy wasn't much farther behind him in that right as her throbbing insides tightened around him, drawing him further in each time he thrusted back into her entrance. An intense coil of heat trickled into the bottom of her stomach, her legs squeezing tighter around him signaling the approach of her inevitable finish. A finish she hadn't been fully prepared for. Though once it took ahold of her, both she and Jellal knew it immediately. With a loud cry of pleasure, Meredy's climax took hold of her and sent her into a euphoric state of utter bliss.  
The female's climax was almost directly responsible for Jellal's explosive finish, their bodies convulsing together as the man's girth sprayed her insides with stream after stream of his seed. Her insides throbbed and salivated around him all the while, soaking him in a healthy coating of her own juices before dripping out onto the cot underneath them. Neither mage could speak, nor wished to, by this point, as they rode out their respective climaxes a few moments longer before separating to cuddle against one another underneath the blanket.

Just before he drifted off to sleep, Jellal's tired eyes gazed upon the beautiful woman tucked into his side, a truly happy smile stretching across his lips as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. He couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to have had such a moment with her, whether she felt the same or not tomorrow. Because he now had a new drive, a new reason to keep fighting.  
And as he nestled back against her underneath the blanket, he realized her name would forever be etched onto his heart. Meredy. 


End file.
